Wedding Dress
by Alissa-Weasley
Summary: "Whatever happens, I'm going to be happy for her, Even if it kills me to see her walk down the aisle to him" While he completed her dreams, it shattered mine in the process" / "I will always be there for you, even if it kills me to see you with him" N/G


_A/N; Hi Guys! I'm back with a new NevillexGinny fic. Seriously, I love this ship so much. Screw cannon, No cannon will ever sink my ship! I will forever ship this couple until I die. Seriously, I love them together. In the books, I was so mad when J.K Rowling put him and Hannah together. Out of all characters, Why Hannah? She's not even mentioned after the second book, and she's never shown again in the movies after the second movie. Actually, I don't really know, I never bothered to search it up. But I do know that I love NevillexGinny. Nevinny? I don't know what the ship name is._

_Also, this fic might be a tiny bit depressing, but I'm thinking of writing an alternate ending if I get enough requests for an alternate ending. (:_

_To see a picture of Ginny's bridal gown, go to disney bridal, or whatever the site is, and click on Princess Jasmine's dress. _

_Enough of my rambling on, I'm sure you guys are tired of it._

_Please read & review! _

_Love, Alissa ( started fic at ; 11:00 am ). _

**N/G –**

**N/G –**

**N/G –**

**N/G -**

* * *

><p>Neville Longbottom (now 21) He was at a church, waiting for a wedding to start. He looked up ahead, and saw Luna as the maid of honour, and Ron as the best man. They both looked amazing, as did the church. They caught the personality of the bride and groom perfectly. It was a dark green, with a really light pink. Two colours that contrasted, but yet, fit so well together; much like the bride and groom themselves .Whoever the decorator was, he was sure they were amazing.<p>

The wedding march song started, and he gazed up at the woman he fell in love with, in his 4th year at Hogwarts.

She looked absolutely beautiful in her wedding dress; it reached the floor in a flowing motion, and was fitted off the waist and it showed off every curve she had. It had a sparkling halter top that held it up around her neck; ("not as sparkling as her personality" he thought to himself, chuckling) her blazing red hair was straightened to perfection and was cascading down her shoulders, and reached the middle of her back. Her big brown eyes that were flecked with gold were lined with black liner, and light brown eye shadow. He had never seen her look more breathtakingly beautiful.

She smiled at him, and bit her lip, unconsciously realizing she smudged her pearl pink lipstick. He cleared his throat and jiggled his tie ("is it just me, or is the heat causing it to strangle me?" he thought, nervously) around nervously, and let out an awkward chuckle. She giggled at him, and threw a flower. He laughed, and took the flower. She was always so bold, not caring what others thought of her.

But… he wasn't the one waiting for her at the end of the aisle. He wasn't the one that she chose to spend the rest of her life with; He wasn't the one she loved. He wasn't the one who gave her butterflies, or made her palm sweat or made her eyes twinkle at the sight of him. He had waited too late to ask her, and now he would forever be her "best friend" when his feelings for her flowed so much deeper.

He put on a fake smile, and tried to be happy for his best friend. But… how could he? He was in love with her; He had loved her ever since their first dance at the Yule Ball. He smiled sadly at the old memories of him holding her in his arms. She had been his first kiss, how could anyone forget that? Certainly not him. He chuckled to himself, remembering how nervous he was, and how many times he stepped on her feet. Ginny had never even flinched. She smiled, and stayed with him the whole dance, even when more than dozens of other guys asked her to dance.

* * *

><p><em>-flashback- <em>

_Neville and Ginny were sitting together at the Yule ball, He was quite odd looking, not really grown into his body with too big teeth, and too big feet, while Ginny sat beside him in her dress, that fit her figure perfectly while holding his hand. _

_A Durmstrung student approached them._

"_Ginny, c'mon, Dance vith me, instead of staying vith this dumpy bloke" a Bulgarian drawled._

_Neville nodded, to let her know it was alright, she deserved better anyways. _

"_Neville is the sweetest guy I know, you know what? No one will ever ever replace him, as my date, Isnt the right, Dearest?" she said, looking at Neville with a mischievous on her face._

"_Erm… Yeah, that's right, Darling" he replied, feeling himself blush. But damn, those words felt good coming out of his mouth._

_The durmstrung student would still not give up, He pulled her up, and asked her again. _

_Ginny shook her head, and stomped on the other boy's foot. He ran away, scowling and holding onto his foot._

"_Whoa… Gin, that was wicked" Neville said, awe struck. _

"_I could never leave you Neville. No one else can ever compare… darling" She had said to him, smiling at him with a teasing look on her face._

"_Thanks , Dearest, You always know how to make me smile" he retorted, with a grin that rivaled hers. _

_End of flash back-_

* * *

><p>He tried to be happy, but he knew he could never compare to "The Boy Who Lived". Harry Potter. Harry stinking Potter. Out of all the guys she could've chosen. She chose Harry. Harry was one of his best mates, but sometimes, he couldn't help but feel jealous of him. Harry had the looks, Quidditch skills, and riches, While Neville had his flowers and stink sap. Harry was the one everyone loved, the one everyone knew and loved, the one who had all the girls ("so why'd he choose mine…?" Neville questioned), and the one who got all the attention. Then there was Neville. Just Neville, The one who was just there, the one people didn't really like, or notice. The one who was just kind of, there. The leftover.<p>

He snapped his attention to the altar, where the girl he loved, stood with her future, and coincidently, his worst nightmare.

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered together here in the sign of God – and in the face of this company – to join together this man and this woman in holy matrimony, which is commended to be honorable among all men; and therefore – is not by any – to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly – but reverently, discreetly, advisedly and solemnly. Into this holy estate these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together – let them speak now or forever hold their peace" the elderly priest said.

"Don't do it, Neville, Let them be together… no matter how much you hurt inside. Don't be selfish and ruin this for them. You've got to be happy. Happy Happy Happy. But… it only takes one word to say it, and stop this wedding, One word to change your fate. One word to change your future." He thought to himself.

He took all the strength he could muster, and stayed quiet. He plastered a fake smile on his face, and watched as his best friend uttered the two words he could've changed forever. The two words that would bond the two together, forever.

"I do" Ginny said, as Harry placed the ring on his finger.

Neville cringed, and his heart broke into a million pieces, His dreams shattered forever, with no one there to help pick up the pieces. Nothing had hurt more. Not when Ginny had came over to tell him that her and Harry were together, not when Trevor died, and not when his Gran died.

It was permanent, and it would stay with him forever. It would be a thirst that couldn't be quenched, Hunger that could not be helped, a heart forever missing its other piece. Never again would he find true love, never again would he ever breathe the air of love. His heart would forever be missing a piece, and that missing piece belonged to another man.

He smiled as he hugged her, she looked so happy. He just put on a fake smile (he was getting quite good at it) and prayed for the best.

"You don't know how much it means that you came" Ginny said, into his ear.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world" he replied, hiding the tears that were falling over his broken heart.

_Promise me, you won't let anyone hurt you  
>Remember; I will always be here for you<br>Even if it kills me to see you in that wedding dress_

**THE END -**

**N/G –**

**N/G –**

**N/G –**

**N/G –**

**N/G –**

**So, What'd you guys think? It was hard for me to write, I guess it's cause I can relate to it. I don't know, It's hard to write tragedies. Please note; I don't own anything, nothing at all! The song is called Wedding Dress by Tae Yang, and I used the English version which is by Tommy C, and **

**Please Review! **

**I really want your honest opinion on it, Constructive criticism only. Don't flame if you know what's good for you. **

**Love, Alissa **

**Finished fic at 1:39 pm . **


End file.
